citymangafandomcom-20200213-history
Honkan
Honkan is a young police officer in the City. He was recently assigned to the kōban just down from Makabe's Western Bistro. No one ever uses his real name; he is always referred to as "Honkan" (Officer). His eagerness to serve has led to him to be quick to offer to help people, but because of this most citizens either disrespect or outright abuse him, literally treating him like a lowly servant. He apparently has quite the shoes to fill, taking the place of the infamous Officer Tanabe. Appearance Honkan is mainly distinguishable by his round nose and square jaw. Otherwise, he has straight black hair and is of average build. He is never seen out of his standard police uniform and vest, though Matsuri once saw him remove his hat at a shrine. Personality Honkan is very self-conscious and holds himself to an extremely high standard. He spends a lot of time standing outside the kōban and as a result has a lot of time to reflect. This isn't the best thing for Honkan, as he easily falls into spirals of self-doubt. He's not the best speaker and needs to take a second to choose his words before speaking. Unfortunately, his self consciousness leads him to speak hastily. Though this usually just manifests as "Sir!", Honkan's quick responses occasionally get him into dangerous situations. He's determined to keep an air of professionalism, but is not very quick-witted, so he often just stands saluting. Relationships Wako Izumi Due to her incompetence, Wako Izumi often comes to Honkan for assistance. Izumi's constant positivity shines through as usual, and she doesn't think twice about thanking Honkan for his help. Unbeknownst to her, gratitude is a foreign concept to the young officer, and being treated like a human being makes a huge impact on him. Obaba (needs rewriting) Honkan once spotted Obaba trying to carry a large dresser and offered to help. When he injured his back trying to lift it, Obaba insisted that he follow up on his offer. Afterwards, Obaba commanded Honkan to clear out Nagumo's apartment and bring anything of value to Toudou's. Though he tries to refuse, Honkan quickly crumbles beneath Obaba's demonic gaze. Since then, Honkan snaps to attention whenever Obaba is around. Chef Makabe Makabe was the first local to approach Honkan after his assignment. Though he just wanted to use the kōban's bathroom, Makabe mentioned that he had a restaurant that delivered if Honkan ever wanted "food or something." Not wanting to let his new acquaintance down, Honkan regularly orders noodles from Makabe's. Major Events The MOB Incident Honkan's first violent run-in with the City's residents came as a direct result of his desire to serve. After seeing Obaba, with whom he was unfamiliar with at the time, carrying a giant dresser on her own, he unwittingly offers to help. He immediately regrets his decision when he attempts to lift the dresser and severely injures his back. Obaba, however, is unfazed and forces Honkan to carry it back to the restaurant. When he finally makes it to the restaurant, he tries to make a break for it, but is stopped by Obaba, who commands him to gather some more junk from a random address, which turns out to be Nagumo's apartment. When Nagumo returns and catches Honkan running away with her (filthy) belongings, all hell breaks loose. A group of bystanders tackle Honkan and tie him up. Luckily for Honkan, Obaba has a special interest in Nagumo's belongings, and returns in the middle of his interrogation to single-handedly beat up the entire mob. After this, Obaba has Honkan bring the items to the local pawn shop, where they turn out to be less than worthless. Trivia "One for Honkan - Honkan for One" is embroidered on the bottom of his cap's visor, a reference to the Fey Kingdom Captain's cap in [http://nichijou.wikia.com/wiki/Nichijou Nichijou]. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Honkan